prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC23
is the 23rd episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 364th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy attempt to plead with Siren, now a human girl named Ellen, to join them. However she suffers from feeling lost and is unable to forgive herself. '' Summary Ellen still feels remorse over what she did, and hates knowing she is unable to return to her normal self or use her abilities to change forms. As she is leaving, Hibiki, Kanade, and Hummy spot her. Hibiki tells her to consider joining them but Ellen refuses, saying she doesn't have the right to be a Pretty Cure for making so many cry. She continues off, causing Hibiki and Kanade to express sadness. On the opposite side of town the Trio of Minor search for a new place to stay while thinking up a plan to defeat the newly reformed Ellen. Ellen plays the piano at Otokichi's when she spots a cat being held by a young boy named Mamoru. She speaks to him to find out that he hs run away from his father, hiding so that he doesn't see him. Ellen decides to join him and they watch as his dad comes by and runs off out of concern when he doesn't find him there. They share a small laugh. Hibiki and Kanade are walking through town when they resume discussing Ellen. They know that she is currently in a bad place but they wish they could help her. Suddenly, Mamoru's father bumps into Hibiki while running past her, accidentally causing the lunch bag she was carrying to fall. Seeing how rushed he was, the girls start to worry. Back at Otokichi's place, Ellen and Mamoru chat while Sory and Lary watch them. Mamoru explains that he is ten years old and attends elementary school. He is unable to say any more, when Kanade and Hibiki arrive with some cupcakes. They ask Ellen if she is hungry and they sit down to eat together when Hibiki asks about the suitcase. Mamoru explains that it belongs to his father, but he doesn't really care and storms off, causing the girls to give chase and try to speak to him to find out why he's doing this. Tired of running, Mamoru explains that his father is a doctor and he will be leaving for an entire year. He doesn't want his dad to leave though, and he was hoping that if he took his suitcase he couldn't leave. In hopes of relating to him Hibiki explains that her mother often leaves as well, due to work. The girls continue to try to perk up Mamoru by telling him he isn't alone. Ellen, overhearing them isn't that convinced however and claims that everyone is alone, causing them to feel depressed until Hibiki curiously asks when Mamoru's father is leaving. Mamoru points out he was to leave that very day and they express shock before trying to find his dad again. Mamoru patiently waits but struggles to remain calm, so Ellen offers to have him tag along with her. While walking Ellen notice people speaking, and while she still feels alone she starts to give it thought. Mamoru, distracted, walks right into the middle of the road. But when Ellen sees this she quickly grabs him to protect him from harm. However, the suitcase is opened and Mamoru is surprised to see a small cat doll inside of it. He questions why it is there and picks it up, recalling a past memory. Mamoru apologizes for what he's caused and decides to head home. Ellen feels sad but he tells her that she must have someone in mind that she wishes to be with as well, causing her to think of the girls and Hummy, and how she feels being with them. As Mamoru prepares to leave he is surprised to see his dad. He apologizes to him for what he did and they discuss the little cat doll. Hummy spots Ellen again and informs her that no matter what happens, she will keep coming back until she joins them. Suddenly, the Trip of Minor arrive and summon a Negaatone out of Mamoru's lucky doll. Hibiki and Kanade transform into Pretty Cure and a fight breaks out. Ellen watches as they attack the Negatone and it dodges them. She notices how hard they work, and Hummy points out that they do this to protect everyone. Momentarily Ellen feels sad again, but she wastes no time to change into Cure Beat. Cure Beat summons her Love Guitar Rod and made a Barrier to protect her momentarily, then she uses ''Beat Sonic to summon large musical notes that transform into arrows and attack the Trio the Minor. The Negatone appears behind her but Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm kick it away from her, causing her to express happiness. Using Heartful Beat Rock, Cure Beat finishes off the Negatone. With everything returning to normal, Mamoru tells his father goodbye. Ellen starts to cry witnessing this and Otokichi comforts her by saying ''"A tear makes the world's smallest sea.", ''however she cries further while recalling how much she loved the Melody of Happiness. She explains that the jealousy she felt over Hummy being chose consumed her whole being. But now she feels better, because of the girls and Hummy. Taking Mamoru's own action to heart, she yells out to the waters and apologizes for the pain she has caused everyone. She also thanks the girls for their friendship. Major Events *Ellen finally joins Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm after finally accepting her new destiny and that the pain and sorrow she caused as Siren was not her fault. *This is the last episode to have the original La♪La♪La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ as the opening theme and Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! as the ending theme. They are replaced by La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ and ♯Kibou Rainbow♯ in the next episode. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪